Stuck In Reverse
by pinkpower
Summary: The Powerpuff Boys? And the Rowdyruff Girls? As usual, a Brick and Blossom story.
1. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Butch took a swing at Buttercup from the top of the Pokey Oaks's kindergarden building. Bubbles caught her just in time, only to get knocked over the head by Boomer. He smiled wickedly, watching the two hit the hard dirt. Blossom scowled, and pushed him from behind. "Loser!"

"Hey, Miss Goody-Two Shoes!" Brick yelled, punching her in the gut. "I'm the only one allowed to call him that."

Blossom kicked the red-eyed Rowdyruff boy in the face. "You better be careful, Brick. Somebody might think you have a heart."

"Puh," he spat, defensively. Blossom grabbed hid red baseball cap. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Come and get it," Blossom taunted, ready to burn it with her eyes. She flew up high in the air as Brick chased after her. Buttercup was suddenly flying in the air as well.

"Over here!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom laughed and tossed over Brick's hat. "Blossom, have I ever told you how much I like sharing you with my brothers? After all, why should I get to beat you up all the time?" The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys grabbed Blossom and threw her towards Boomer. "That's for stealing my hat." He directed his attention towards Buttercup. "That belongs to me!"

Suddenly, the Earth started to shake, making the citizens of Townsville cry with fear. A warm, bright light came from the clouds. It was a woman dressed in a black cloak. She had long, dark, brunette hair that flowed with the winds. Her blue eyes were positioned on Brick and his brothers. "Enough is enough. You shall learn the right way to be a teenager."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Butch asked, confused.

Boomer looked at his hands. They were glowing blue. "Hey! What's happening to me?" It appeared as if he were experiencing some sort of energy drain, but then he saw the girls going through the same thing; only their energy was transferring to the boy and vice- versa.

"Forget about you! What about me?" Buttercup slowly landed on the ground, feeling tired out of nowhere.

"Buttercup? Bubbles. I… Ay-yi-yi." The last thing she was Brick lying next to her as his red-eyes shut tightly together. He mumbled something right before he drifted off. "When I wake up from this, Brick, I promise you that you and your brothers will…" Blossom's world finally went black.

Brick woke up in his red bed and yawned. He rubbed the back of his head. For whatever reason, he had a pounding headache that just came out of nowhere. "Ugh, I feel like I was just hit by a bus."

His bedroom door swung open quickly. Brick groaned at the sight of Professor Utonium and his wide grin. "Time to wake up, Brick. You're going to be late for school."

Brick went back under his covers. "Five more minutes, Dad."

"No. You get up this instant or you're grounded!" the professor threatened.

"All right, all right. I'm up." Brick said, getting out of bed. He stretched his arms and legs. All he really wanted to do right now is lie down and sleep. Maybe it was the stupid headache he had. Perhaps the last monster he fought did this to him. Being leader of the Powerpuff Boys was rather hard sometimes. "Huh," he mumbled, hearing the ring of the Powerpuff Boys' hotline. "Yes? Bank robbery? Can't the police handle it? We're kind of getting ready for school. Oh, okay. I guess I can handle it on my own." Brick rolled his eyes and quickly put on some clean clothes. He flew out the window and went to the Townsville Bank.

He saw two guys dressed in black suits with cases full of money. Brick scowled angrily, trying to keep himself from yawning out of exhaustion. "Stop right there!"

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do?" One asked. Brick smirked and punched both to the floor.

Maybe that was too harsh, but Brick didn't care. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with stupid crimes like this. He'd much rather crawl back into bed in sleep. Yet, since crime never sleeps, you learn that neither can you get a good night's rest either. It was in the job description. Still, at least his butt was never thrown in jail. Puh! The Powerpuff Boys could do no wrong whatsoever, and the citizens of Townsville worshipped them. Brick had many adoring fan-girls, but none of them were smart enough for him. He needed somebody who could match his own intellect. Yes, the girls were pretty, and some had brains, but not quite big enough. If only there was somebody who shared his need to absorb knowledge like sponges absorbing water.

Suddenly, three teenaged girls were floating in the air in front of him, glaring with their arms over the chest. The Rowdyruff Girls. Pain in the necks, that's what they really were. Always making Brick, Butch, and Boomer late to school, because of the crimes they were committing. _Brats! _Brick thought. And Blossom was the worst of the bunch. She had targeted Brick from the very beginning. Unfortunately, Blossom was in seven out of his eight classes. She was set out to make his life hell.

"Hmm, what a disappointment. Too bad, girls. I see that we were beaten to the crime. Oh, well." Blossom shrugged. Her eyes finally fell upon Brick. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

"Where are the rest of you?" Bubbles asked, giving him an evil chuckled.

"Hopefully at school by now, and shouldn't you be getting there yourselves?" Brick raised his left eyebrow, wanting to skip school today. Blossom and Buttercup snickered. "What's so funny?"

Blossom landed on the ground. She circled around Brick. "My, my, Bricky. After all these years, you can't still part with that silly, little cap of yours. Heck, even I got rid of my bow." Brick noticed that Blossom's hair was down today instead of in a ponytail today, because her bow would always be placed somewhere on her head. She must have lost it or something. Perhaps this was a good thing. He always thought Blossom's beauty was more apparent when her long, red hair was down. Blossom finally wasnoticed Brick marveling at her hair. "Like it?"

Brick nearly cocked up his head and replied, "Blossom, you may be beautiful, but you are not my type."

"And you're mine? Ha!" Blossom laughed. "I guess I'll just have to wait to commit crime after school. You're lucky I believe in a student's education." Well, he wasn't going to fault her for that. A good education is important, especially for somebody who wants to drop the monkey and take over the world herself. Blossom smiled one last time at Brick. She punched him hard in the gut. "Tootles, Bricky!"

Brick held his stomach tightly, gritting his teeth in pain. Even though he really hated Blossom, the red- headed boy had to admit that he kind of thought she was a good fighter; not always fair, but still good. She was the leader of the Rowdyruff Girls and used smart strategies when it came to fighting. Heck, she would even act like if it were a football play-off or something. Of course, her skills could get better. Evil thoughts cloud the brain too much and you lose. That's what Blossom, and her sisters never could beat the Powerpuff Boys.

Sadly, the girls were very determined to beat the boys. Brick liked a good sense of determination, but when it was directed at murder, it was where he had no choice, but to draw the line due to morals and what not. All the same, he couldn't blame the Rowdyruff Girls. It's what they were created for. It kind of made Brick feel sort of sorry for them; to know that their main purpose in life was never to be fulfilled, or maybe he was being a wee bit too cocky with that thought.

Still, Brick secretly hoped that maybe Professor Utonium would find a way to make them good. Every time he fought with Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup, he could see it in their eyes that it's not what they really wanted to be doing. Yes, including Blossom, but though their brains (and hearts if they had any) were always saying, "no," their bodies were saying, "yes, fight them." Maybe that's why Blossom's attention was always set on Brick; he knew their trust desires. To be robbed of a good, innocent life was simply horrible. Because of Mojo Jojo's stupid plans to conquer the world, those girls were suffering.

"You know, I think Brick likes you." Bubbles said with a scowl. "How sweet! You two can grow up and stupid brats!"

"Gross! Don't make me barf, Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed. "I hate Brick, remember?"

"So you say. Brick and Blossom sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Buttercup continued her teasing with kissy noise.

"He wishes." The pink-eyed girl replied, rolling her eyes.

"True. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Bubbles asked. "It's so pathetic."

Blossom hit both of her sisters over the head. "Okay! Knock it off! We have to get to school!"

"Whatever, Leader-Girl!" Buttercup said, grabbing Bubbles by the hand. "Come on, Bubbs. Let's skip."

"Ooh! I'm so in!" Bubbles giggled excitedly. "Bye Bloss!"

"But we have a big…" Blossom stopped, thinking that her sisters were already out of hearing range. "test." She screamed, "Ugh! Sisters!" She flew to school, cursing.


	2. The Tease

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Pokey Oaks High School students cleared the hallways as the pink Rowdyruff walked down the hall. The boys all stopped and stared, with lust. Most of them were eyeing her chest. This only made Blossom grin. She liked the attention guys gave her, despite her reputation. Never in her right mind would she date any of them, but she allowed herself to flirt shamelessly. Blossom was often into the bad boys without the heart of gold. She walked slower, allowing the guys to stare more. She heard one loud wolf whistle from behind her.

She turned around and slammed the random guy into a locker. Hard! She didn't mean to be so rough about it, but her powers sometimes made her stronger than she was meaning to be. "Oops," she said, smirking.

Then, Blossom found that there was a tall, red-clad boy blocking her way. She looked up and saw the red eyes of her worst enemy. Her pink eyes gleamed with fury and evil. She smiled up at him viscously. "Bricky! We have to stop meeting like this."

He glared down at his counterpart. "Believe me, if I never had to see you again that would be some sort of miracle."

"Oh, I'm hurt, Bricky! And here I thought you liked me." Blossom was still smiling, making Brick feel suddenly nervous. He stood there quietly; his feet refusing to move from their spot. Blossom rolled her eyes impatiently. "Now **MOVE." **Brick opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. She giggled sincerely. "It's such a shame that our destinies are meant to be apart, Bricky. I could see myself ending up with you."

Brick chuckled, finally making a step out of her way. "Talk about your mixed signals."

"What? You don't get sarcasm." Blossom returned to her normal voice. "The last things you are going to get from me are mixed signals. Trust me." She walked over to her locker with Brick leaning against another one.

"You really are a brat, Blossom," Brick told her. "You and your sisters are always giving the town trouble, and it gets really old after awhile.

Blossom smiled in shock of her counterpart's words, "Bricky, I'm proud of you. You actually decided to have a back bone for once in your pathetic life. Who knew?" She then sighed. "It's fun destroying things, Bricky. You should try it some time. You and your brothers would be great additions to the Rowdyruff team."

"I don't think my boys would ever join you brats." Brick's insult made Blossom frown cheekily.

"Suit yourself, Bricky." Blossom licked her lips looking him up and down. She winked at him and then popped his collar. "Too bad. You're really cute."

Brick could feel his cheeks turn as red as his baseball cap. Blossom's fingers brushed against his lips, purposely. "What are you doing?"

"Making you look better. Don't get used to it, Bricky. I'm just doing you this one favor." Blossom replied, smirking.

"Well, I've got a better idea. How about you stop calling me Bricky, and call me by my actual name?" he suggested, bitterly.

She laughed. Her giggles only stopped when her pink eyes met his red ones. Blossom blushed when she saw Brick trying to look for some answer to who she really wanted to be behind those eyes of hers. Alas, she looked away from him, to keep from learning what he wanted. Blossom was meant to be a mystery that was never to be solved. For some reason, Brick didn't really mind that part of her. His counterpart was a very intriguing person, despite how she acted, because deep down, he knew that Blossom was a good person struggling to be everything that she was not: Pure evil.

But, Blossom also knew Brick better than he thought. She knew that Brick would love to let loose every once in awhile and just break some things. He lied about those intentions, but only because he was the savoir of Townsville. Yes, he was good, but everybody expected him to be flawless, when in fact, he was a human like everybody else. Superhuman, yes, but human nonetheless. Blossom just wanted Brick to see that he didn't always have to be so uptight on doing everything right. To open up to your mistakes is far easier than having to go through the trouble of being the most perfect thing in the world. Or in simpler terms, going down the evil path was easier than going down a path that had too many rules.

"Um, I have to get to class," Brick said under his breath, "bye, Blossom." He walked away quickly as Blossom watched him.

An evil grin adorned her lips, "Bye, Bricky. Destroy you later."


	3. Appearances

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Maybe it was some girly fantasy to pretend you're just some princess stuck with the wrong family, but Blossom couldn't help herself. She was just the kind of person who would smoke a cigarette and not care of what everybody else thought, while the most embarrassing of fantasies had to be kept a secret. If her sisters ever found out about some of the things that Blossom contemplates about, she swore that she would be scarred for life, especially since she is the leader girl.

But, in her most sacred of thoughts, Blossom liked pretending she was dressed in a beautiful dress, descending from the staircase as Cinderella, while her Prince Charming awaited her at the bottom. In fact, Blossom played out this scene everyday when the bell would ring for lunch, and it would just be her and the staircase. The only thing that was missing was the Prince Charming. It wasn't that Blossom ever minded, though, she figured that there was nobody out there for her.

"Introducing the lovely Princess Blossom of Townsville. Boys, feast your eyes, and girls get ready to lose your arm candy. And, now here she is." Blossom spoke to herself, smiling beautifully. She heard applause from the sound effects her thoughts were making. She descended nervously down the steps of the staircase. Her steps were slow and steady.

Lost her in own thoughts, she didn't really see Brick standing there, watching her with both amusement and wonder. Never in a million years did he ever think that he would see Blossom, of all people, acting out such a scene. Yet, her she was, playing Cinderella, and he was standing where her Prince Charming was supposed to be.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Brick smirked, hoping to catch a startled reaction, but he was disappointed when she gave nothing of the sort, but shrugged. However, he saw through that, but secretly applauded her for hiding her embarrassment so well.

"Don't be silly, Bricky. I'm practicing for a play." Blossom rolled her eyes. She was now fumed with anger. In fact, she was so angry, that she somehow managed to miss a step. She fell into Brick's arms. She found herself looking into Brick's crimson eyes as he looked into her pink ones. Blossom smiled when she figured out that Brick was her Prince Charming. He always had been in her heart, but she would never confess that, not even to herself. "Good catch."

At this point, Brick was tempted to drop her flat on her butt, but decided against if, figuring that would come back to bite him later. Actually, he had been to busy thinking about how beautiful Blossom really was behind that tough exterior, but there was no way for him to know that if there was anything beyond looks. Blossom didn't trust anybody with who she actually was, and Brick didn't trust her, period.

"You're lucky that I'm a hero. It's not easy to ever watch anybody die." Brick finally replied.

Blossom sighed, scrambling herself out of his friends. "How sweet of you, Bricky, but I'm afraid that fall wouldn't have killed me."

"Pity. We could have tested that. Me and my stupid heroism." Brick chuckled while Blossom gave him a disgusted look.

"Hero? Please, Bricky, give me a break. You are the farthest thing from being a hero. You and your dumb brothers. You save Townsville, because you _have_ to, not because you actually _want_ to, and you know that's true. You're not a hero. You're just some wannabe. At least me and my sisters aren't forced to do anything, unlike your Powerpuff Boys. So, if you seriously think that you're some kind of hero, you've got a lot more to learn." Blossom smirked at him, seeming to be genuinely being ticked off about Brick saying that he was a hero.

Brick didn't really take this seriously at all. He never could take any villain seriously, because they always meant to hurt him or his brothers, and he just would buy into it-even if that villainess was very pretty. "Say what you want, Blossom, but I'm still the one with all the benefits."

"It seems to me that free will is unheard of by the Rowdyruff Boys by the mere purpose of their creation, even when the roles are reversed. "

"Perhaps. It appears to be that way with the leader, Brick, I believe."

"Blossom is smart as usual and sees right through it. I fear that only day her cleverness will be used against her. You see, while she depends on her brains, she seldom allows her heart to guide her."

"It's a shame. These two have so much in common, but they aren't meant to be."

"So it seems, but you can never judge appearance, my friend."


End file.
